heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 22
HeartVision Song Contest 22, often referred to as HVSC22, will be the twenty-second edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Italy, after Annalisa won the twenty-first edition with "II Mondo Prima Di Te". thumb|left Winner after a big and exciting show was Slimane from France with her the song "Viens on s'aime", she reached 326 Points. At the 2nd Place was Czech Republic represent by VERONA with her song "Complicated" , she reached 237 Points and on 3rd Place was Switzerland represent by ZiBBZ with their song "Children Of The Digital", she reached 231 Points. Location : For further information see Italy Italy is a unitary parliamentary republic in Europe. Italy covers an area of 301,338 km2 (116,347 sq mi) and has a largely temperate seasonal climate; due to its shape, it is often referred to in Italy as lo Stivale (the Boot). With 61 million inhabitants, it is the 4th most populous EU member state. Located in the heart of the Mediterranean Sea, Italy shares open land borders with France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, San Marino and Vatican City. Host City : For further information see Milan Milan (/mɪˈlæn, -ˈlɑːn/;3 Italian: Milano miˈlaːno (About this sound listen); Lombard: Milan miˈlãː (Milanese variant)) is a city in northern Italy, capital of Lombardy, and the second-most populous city in Italy after Rome, with the city proper having a population of 1,366,0376 while its province-level municipality has a population of 3,235,000. Its continuously built-up urban area (that stretches beyond the boundaries of the Metropolitan City of Milan) has a population estimated to be about 5,270,000 over 1,891 square kilometres (730 square miles),8 ranking 4th in the European Union. The wider Milan metropolitan area, known as Greater Milan, is a polycentric metropolitan region that extends over central Lombardy and eastern Piedmont and which counts an estimated total population of 7.5 million, making it by far the largest metropolitan area in Italy.] Milan served as capital of the Western Roman Empire from 286 to 402 and the Duchy of Milan during the middle and early modern age. Venue : For further information see Mediolanum Forum The Mediolanum Forum (originally the Forum di Assago, formerly the FilaForum, DatchForum) is an indoor sports arena that is located in Assago, near Milan, Italy. The arena has a seating capacity of 12,700 and is primarily used for ice hockey, basketball, tennis & live concerts. The venue is the home ground of the Italian League professional basketball team Pallacanestro Olimpia Milano. The Forum received the European Prize for Architecture for sports venues awarded by CONI and the Council of Europe. It is also one of two facilities in Italy, along with PalaLottomatica in Rome, to be part of the European Arenas Association network.In January 2009, the arena changed its name to the current name of Mediolanum Forum, replacing the old name of DatchForum. Bidding phase Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Mediolanum Forum on 7 June 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. seventeen and eighteen countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. Running Order Participating Countries Semi-Final 1 Seventeen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Cyprus, Switzerland and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Eighteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Italy, Romania and Turkey will also vote in this semi-final Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. #Israel was originally part of the Big 6, but due to the country's withdrawal, the Romania gained the Big 6 status after reaching the 7th place in the previous edition. Non-qualifier results Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Withdrawing countries * Albania:RTSH announced that they would withdraw.The HoD quit his position and will change his country to Kosovo. A return with new HoD is possible. * Faroe Islands:KVF announced that they would withdraw.The HoD quit his position and will change his country to Czech Republic. A return with new HoD is possible. * Israel:IPBC announced that they would withdraw.The HoD quit his position and will change his country to Finland. A return with new HoD is possible. * Poland:TVP announced that they would withdraw.The HoD quit his position and will change his country to Vatican City. A return with new HoD is possible. Links *Semi Final 1 *Semi Final 1 Qualifiers *Semi Final 2 *Google+ Groups *Youtube